Diversifying Talents
by f.f. lindy
Summary: mulder and scully take a dance lesson


Title: Diversifying Talents  
  
Author: f.f.lindy (aka: veronica)  
  
Date:12/19/02  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: too lazy to come up with a creative way to say they aren't mine  
  
Feedback: Will be printed, framed, and ready daily at vmf2004115@yahoo.com  
  
Archiving: I'd be that happiest girl ever  
  
Author's notes: This one is for my dance teachers David and Cirlk who renewed my faith in romance last New Years. I hope them the happiest of marriages starting in 12 days! Also to any jitterbugers or lindy hoppers, this is for you.  
  
"I still don't see why dance lessons are necessary Mulder." Agent Scully whined as they searched the internet for a pair of jazz shoes in a size 5 1/2 narrow, and a pair of men's leather soled shoes in a size 11.  
  
"Kersh wants to 'diversify the talents and form stronger partnerships through extracurriculars' in his division."  
  
"But why dance, Mulder?"  
  
"By the time we sent in our agreement the only options left were dance, expressive roller skating, and bird watching. We're just lucky dance was even still and option."  
  
"I hate Kersh," she sighed as she linked to another dance supply web site.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I mean at least it's not a snooty ballroom dance class. Swing dancing looks like a lot of fun." Mulder said defensively.  
  
"I guess I should just be thankful I'm not enrolled in belly dancing lessons."  
  
"That's the spirit!" he said enthusiastically. "John and Hope seem nice enough. I talked to them on the phone."  
  
"When is the class?" Scully asked for the second time, this time ready to write it down.  
  
"Beginning jitterbug, 7-8 on Thursday nights. It's only a six week class, you'll survive." Scully just sighed. "I bet you'll be really good at it."  
  
*********  
  
Their shoes arrived on Thursday morning. They tried them on in the office as soon as they were delivered, both thankful that they fit. "Don't the shoes make you feel like a dancer?" Mulder asked as he slid across the carpet.  
  
"Whatever Mulder," Scully had already tried hers on then taken them off and gotten back to work. Inside her excitement was building, though she would never admit it.  
  
***********  
  
They both arrived at John and Hopes home at 7, with dance shoes and water bottles in hand. The two teachers shared a house with a few roommates, and attached to the back of the house was a dance studio.  
  
Scully, Mulder, and about 15 other beginning dancers lined up on the dance floor for their first lesson. Step-step-rock-step, the basic moves were taught with a familiarity that was reassuring to the struggling dancers.  
  
A herd of teenagers, all of who were far more advanced than anyone in the class on the dance floor were just inside the house talking about where they were going to go from there. Scully heard them talk with belittling knowledge about all of the swing clubs on Thursday nights. "So, dinner then the 750?" One assured. A few others waited to use the phone to call parents. Scully made a mental note to go to a dance club someday, when she knew how to dance. If she had to take the classes she might as well use the skill.  
  
*************  
  
Scully and Mulder both caught on to the steps and learned to enjoy the brassy big band music. By the time the six-week class was over Scully's jazz shoes fit perfectly around her feet and Mulder had well broken in his fancy leather soles. Aside from the classes on Thursday nights they started dancing at a casual swing place on Fridays, that John and Hope owned. They had yet to venture to a real club without the familiarity of their instructors, but they were slowly gaining confidence.  
  
When six weeks were up it didn't take any convincing to get Scully to sign up for an intermediate class. They established relationships with the other dancers, with John and Hope, and most importantly, just as Kersh had hoped, with each other. Everyone around them could tell that the classes were doing the partnership good. Never had they gotten along better or been more in tune with one another. Their spats and disagreements were less frequent and they would talk about things other than work and aliens because they suddenly had more in common. They'd taken to discussing their teachers, debating that relationship. Neither realized it but they used it as an outlet to release their unexpressed feelings for one another.  
  
*************  
  
A few weeks before new years John and Hope had excited announced that they were having a party. Mulder and Scully agreed to go, both wondering what to expect at midnight.  
  
It was about 15 minutes before twelve when John called everyone into a circle around the dance floor. He thanked everyone for coming then rambled off names and reasons that different people were deserving of applause. He called hope out to the center of the floor and talked about how great she was. "I guess there's nothing left to say but," he got down on one knee, "Hope, will you marry me?" She collapsed into him.  
  
Thirty sweet seconds later Scully felt tears dripping down her face. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy, and almost every woman in the room was trying to wipe away tears without smudging her make-up. Mulder, who was standing just a little behind Scully, wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "I'm gonna kill you if you're kidding," Hope cried. As everyone laughed Mulder's other arm found it's way around Scully's tiny frame.  
  
After a while, once hope could stand on her own two feet again, John said he had song picked out. 'It had to be you' played and the crowd watched as the pair had their first dance as a betrothed couple. Mulder leaned so his mouth was close to Scully's ear. "It had to be you, Scully." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She blushed and smiled then leaned back into him and swayed back and forth with the music.  
  
When the song ended everyone applauded and stayed in the studio until midnight. '5.4.3.2..1.Happy new year!" everyone called.  
  
Mulder guided her hips as Scully turned around to face him. "Happy new year, Scully."  
  
"Happy new year." She said. He leaned into her, kissing her passionately.  
  
They broke apart as they heard, "I'd like you all to join us in our first dance of the year." John spoke into his microphone and turned on some music. Mulder took Scully's hand and led her out onto the floor. He flashed her a big smile and they started to dance. Neither spoke, but their eyes said more than words could. Continuously Mulder led moves that would keep her close, not wanting her to be out of him embrace. She noticed, of course, but didn't object. Just as his eyes said 'I wish you were mine' hers said 'I'm yours.'  
  
*************  
  
The part was almost dead by 1:30 when they were ready to leave. They both offered their congratulations to their teachers, but john and Hope were so wrapped up in their own happiness they didn't notice how Mulder's arm was draped comfortably over Scully's shoulders as the spoke. They were too busy grinning themselves to notice the twitterpated grins their students wore.  
  
Mulder stood protectively at her side s Scully changed out of her dance shoes and took her hand as they walked out together. They stood in front f her car outside. She leaned on the door as he leaned over her. She reached up and loosened his maroon tie then ran her hands down his white dress shirt. He slipped his arms around her, rubbing the soft velvety fabric of her short maroon dress. "I wish it were midnight again," Scully sighed.  
  
"Why?" he asked. She leaned forward and kissed him. His arms slid out from behind her and onto her bare arms.  
  
"So, where do you want to spend the first night of the New Year?" she asked very quietly when they broke apart.  
  
"Hu?" he said, taken aback.  
  
"My place or yours?" she giggled.  
  
After contemplating for a moment that his Scully had just giggled, he realized the caliber of her question. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're there." 


End file.
